La pequeña crisis de los Biju
by takedigi
Summary: Si juntas al Kyubi con el Ichibi, una pelea está asegurada. Si juntas a Kurama con todos sus hermanos, la tranquilidad será un sueño, como la siesta que se quiere echar el zorro. Gyuki quiere hablar con sus hermanos sobre cierto asunto. ¿Cual será? Descúbrelo. Este fic se lo dedico a TheZoe611


**Hola. Después de mucho tiempo, he escrito un one-shot basado en una idea que se me ocurrió hace unos meses. Espero que les guste.**

 **Este fic se lo dedico a TheZoe611, quien ha sido para mí, una inspiración, y que conozco gracias a sus fics, muchos de Naruto.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece. Es del autor Masashi Kishimoto, editada por Shūeisha y animada por el estudio Pierrot.**

* * *

El zorro estaba molesto porque le habían despertado de su siesta para acudir a una reunión.

Era Kurama, conocido como el Kyubi, dentro del interior de su Jinchuriiki, Uzumaki Naruto, quien se sentía todavía somnoliento porque sintió la llamada de los demás Biju.

-Terminemos con esto rápido- pensó en voz alta, más como si fuera a una conferencia molesta que a una reunión con sus hermanos.

Llamó a Naruto gritando para que conectase su Chakra con la de los otros biju, pero pudo ver que su Jinchuriiki estaba en el suelo agotado y a punto de desmayarse del cansancio.

-Este mocoso haciendo un drama por cualquier tontería- gruñó molesto el zorro.

A punto de usar los puños, escuchó susurrar al rubio.

-…Ahora… preparar el… menú-dattebayo…-

-...-

Sintiendo algo que jamás admitiría delante de los otros biju como pena, decidió usar el Chakra de Naruto que tenía guardado para iniciar la reunión y así no molestar a su compañero.

-Este mocoso- susurró Kurama.

* * *

Poco después, Kurama abrió los ojos y vio en aquel espacio especial a otras ocho criaturas tan grandes como él pero diferentes.

-Ya era hora- gruñó Shukaku- Seguro que estabas durmiendo como siempre-

-Vaya, al parecer has llegado puntual- dijo Kurama, fingiendo sorpresa- Estoy sorprendido de que sepas lo que es no llegar tarde, mapache-

-¡¿Quieres pelea, zorro?!- preguntó molesto el mapache- ¡Deja que te entierre en arena y así podrás dormir!-

-¡Parad!—quien detuvo la discusión fue Matatabi- Siempre igual. ¿Cuándo vais a madurar?-

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Naruto?- preguntó Chomei-

-Seguro que lo has dejado inconsciente, Kurama- afirmó Son Goku- Con lo bruto que eres-

-¿Me lo dices precisamente tú?- dijo Kurama mirando furioso al mono-

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!- rugió el mono.

-¡Parad también vosotros!- dijo Gyuki- ¿Siempre tenéis que pelearos?-

-Vosotros dos y Shukaku siempre igual- suspiró Isobu-

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!- gritaron los tres biju molestos por el comentario.

-Kurama, ¿Dónde está Naruto?- preguntó Kokuo deseando que terminasen esa estúpida pelea.

-… Está descansando- respondió Kurama mirando hacia otro lado- No para de hacer muchas misiones y los preparativos de la boda están siendo incluso peor que las misiones S-

-Ah. Tiene que ser muy duro- dijo Saiken preocupada.

-¡AAHH! ¡LA BODA!- exclamó Shukaku- Es verdad. Es dentro de poco-

-Creo que de eso querías hablar ¿verdad, Gyuki?- dijo la gata mirando al pulpo-

-¿Qué? ¿Ese es el motivo de esta reunión?- exclamó Kurama- Por favor, ya he escuchado sobre bodas suficiente para cien vidas humanas-

-A diferencia de ti, nosotros no estamos muy informados sobre la boda- señaló Son.

-Si no recuerdo mal, la mujer con la que se va a casar Naruto es una Hyuga- dijo Kokuo.

-Así es. Su nombre es Hinata- murmuró Kurama- Y debe de haberse dado un gran golpe para decidir casarse con el mocoso-

-Pobre Naruto- suspiró Gyuki- Tener al Kyubi para burlarse de él todo el tiempo-

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir, Hachibi?!- el zorro miró fijamente al pulpo.

-Kurama, ¿No dijiste que ella fue elegida por Hamura, durante el incidente de la luna?- preguntó Matatabi interesada.

-Admito que me sorprendió cuando lo descubrí- confesó el zorro recordando cuando sintió el Chakra del hermano del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

-Aquel que fue elegido por el Sabio, y aquella que fue elegida por su hermano- susurró Son pensativo- Si llegan a tener un hijo, quien sabe las habilidades que tendrá-

-¡Cállate, Yonbi!- Kurama se tapó los oídos- Ya tengo suficiente con el mocoso en modo romántico. No quiero ni pensar cómo se comportará si llega a tener mocosos-

-Exagerado, Kyubi- dijo Shukaku- No es como si tu Jinchuriiki se hubiese vuelto empalagoso, super romántico, cantase por la ventana "I Love Hinata" o algo parecido- el mapache se empezó a reírse de su comentario.

Pero entonces, los ocho biju vieron que en el rostro de Kurama se producía un tic en el ojo y su mirada se volvía peligrosa como si recordase algo molesto.

-"Es así como se ha vuelto el muy estúpido"- pensó Kurama cansado de ese nuevo lado del rubio.

Notando que el ambiente se ponía tenso, los demás Biju decidieron volver al tema anterior de la conversación.

-Aún estoy sorprendido de que Naruto se vaya a casar- confesó Isobu-

-Es verdad. Parece que fue ayer cuando dijo que iba a salvarnos- recordó Choumei- Un humano queriendo hacerse amigo de los biju. No podía creérmelo-

-Dímelo a mí- dijo el Yonbi, recordando cuando conoció al rubio- Lo primero que pensé es que era un idiota-

-Es un idiota- afirmó Kurama- No quiero ni imaginar lo idiota que será cuando sea Hokage-

-Finges ser duro con él, pero te preocupas en el fondo- afirmó Matatabi provocando que Kurama mirase avergonzado y furioso a la Nibi- No has cambiado nada, Kurama-

-¡A-ATRÉVETE A REPETIRLO!- gritó Kurama intentando ocultar que se sentía avergonzado.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Saiken al Hachibi- ¿Qué querías contarnos, Gyuki?-

-La verdad es que quería haceros una consulta- confesó el pulpo.

-¿De qué se trata?- miró extrañado el Ichibi.

-Como ya sabéis, la boda de Naruto y Hinata se acerca- contó Gyuki, ignorando el bufido de Kurama- Y debido a muchas razones, no seremos capaces de asistir a la boda-

-Es natural- respondió Matatabi- Aunque por fin seamos libres, no podemos reunirnos todos los Biju a una aldea ninja de las 5 grandes naciones sin que haya consecuencias-

-Por no hablar de que no habría espacio suficiente para todos nosotros donde se fuese a celebrar la boda- dijo Saiken imaginándose los problemas de espacio con ellos juntos con los demás invitados.

-Al menos que alguien invente un jutsu que nos haga más pequeño, no creo que podamos ir todos- bromeó Isobu.

-¡NI HABLAR!- gritó el Yonbi- Si eso ocurriera, sería la peor humillación que podríamos recibir. ¡Nos tratarían como mascotas!-

-Tranquilo. Solo un estúpido se le ocurriría intentar hacer algo así- Shukaku se rió ante aquella idea.

Kurama y Gyuki no pudieran evitar imaginándose a un par de estúpidos que serían capaces de hacer tal locura. Ambos Biju decidieron nunca mencionar esa idea a nadie.

-Ejem. Volviendo al tema- interrumpió Gyuki- Descartando la posibilidad de poder ir a la boda, he pensado que al menos podríamos hacer algo-

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Choumei.

-¿Qué os parece si enviamos un regalo de boda?- el Hachibi preguntó a sus hermanos.

Silencio. Fue lo que ocurrió después de la sugerencia del pulpo. Muchos procesaron aquellas palabras antes de poder dar un comentario. Solo hubo un problema.

-¡NO! ¡DE ESO NADA!-

El Kyubi gritó muy, muy molesto. Los demás Biju se sorprendieron por la reacción del zorro, pero sobretodo, se sorprendieron cuando vieron en sus ojos… ¿miedo?

-¿Qué ocurre, Kurama?- preguntó Matatabi.

-No quiero oír nada sobre eso- amenazó Kurama.

-¿Eso? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Isobu extrañado.

-Lo que el Hachibi ha sugerido- Kurama gruñía de recordar la idea.

-… ¿Hablas del regalo de boda?- Son Goku sugirió sin comprender el comportamiento del zorro.

-¡¿QUÉ ACABO DE DECIR HACE UN MOMENTO?!- gritó Kurama sorprendiendo a todos- ¡Olvidaros sobre esa estúpida idea!-

-Eso fue muy grosero, Kurama- afirmó Kokuo molesta.

-Es verdad- Saiken continuó- Gyuki estaba dando una idea. No hacía falta molestarse tanto.

-No lo entendéis- el zorro bajó la cabeza, recordando el motivo de su reacción- En Konoha la gente se ha vuelto loca con lo del regalo de boda-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Gyuki interesado.

-Un momento- interrumpió Shukaku- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Creía que Naruto llevaba días cumpliendo misiones y preparando la boda-

-Para tu información, _mapache_ , Naruto ha tenido algunos momentos libres. Y ha aprovechado para ir a su casa y recoger cosas, como el dinero de las misiones para pagar varios arreglos de la boda- Kurama recordó lo triste que estuvo el rubio cuando dejó vacía a su "gama-chan". No supo si reir o llorar por la reacción de su Jinchuriiki.

-Pero eso no explica cómo te has enterado sobre lo de los regalos de boda- comentó el Ichibi, molesto por el tono de burla del zorro cuando lo llamó mapache.

-¿Tengo que recordar que puedo sentir las emociones negativas de las personas? No paraba de sentir por toda la aldea las dudas y las preocupaciones sobre qué regalo de boda elegir-

-No recuerdo, por lo que explicó el sabio, que un regalo de boda fuese tan complicado- comentó Isobu-

-Seguro que la culpa es del mocoso de Kakashi- aseguró Kurama molesto- Ese es capaz de convertir la búsqueda de un regalo de boda en una misión ninja o algo similar-

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso es una locura, Kurama!- se rió Son de la idea- Yo creo que duermes tanto que confundes algo que pueda pasar en un sueño y lo que pueda pasar en la realidad-

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir, mono?!- preguntó el zorro furioso- Si quieres te despierto ahora con mis puños-

-¡Atrévete, zorro!-

-¡Vosotros dos, parad!- dijo Gyuki, cansado de que fuesen los mismos quienes provocaban peleas.

-¡HA EMPEZADO ÉL!- Se señalaron el zorro y el mono.

-Gyuki ¿qué has pensado que podemos dar como regalo de boda?- preguntó Saiken volviendo al tema principal.

-No cambies de tema tan rápido, babosa- dijo Kurama.

-Tú y Son Goku son los que han cambiado de tema- señaló Choumei.

-Y cómo siempre, casi terminan en una pelea- comentó Kokuo.

-Vosotros…- gruñó el zorro furioso.

-No lo sé, Rokubi- respondió Gyuki a la pregunta de su hermana- Por eso quería preguntaros, pero con tantas interrupciones-

-No te preocupes- aseguró Matatabi- Ahora nos centraremos en el tema, sin interrupciones. ¿Verdad?- la Nibi miró al Ichibi, Yonbi y al Kyubi-

-.¿Por qué me miras a mí?- preguntaron los tres a la vez-

-… No importa- susurró la gata.

-Dinos, Kurama. ¿Qué regalo crees que podríamos hacer?- preguntó Isobu.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí, tortuga?- exclamó Kurama.

-Tú eres el compañero de Naruto y conoces mejor que todos nosotros a Hinata- comentó Gyuki.

-Yo no diría que conocerla en medio de la batalla que decidiera el destino de nuestras vidas y las de todas las pulgas humanas se pueda contar- señaló Shukaku.

-Bueno. De esa forma es como muchos de nosotros conocimos a Naruto- señaló Son Goku.

-¿Qué acabo de decir sobre "sin interrupciones"?- miró Matatabi molesta a Shukaku y Son Goku.

-¡La culpa es de Kurama por no responder a la pregunta de Gyuki!- dijeron los dos biju al mismo tiempo.

-No es necesario que yo le dé un regalo a Naruto- comentó Kurama, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Kokuo interesada.

-Solo diré que le debo a Naruto un día sin que le moleste o que me burle de él, y él eligió el día de la boda- respondió el zorro recordando cierta apuesta que hizo con el rubio el día que tuvo una cita con la Hyuga.

Los demás biju se quedaron en silencio, procesando el comentario que había dado el Kyubi.

-La verdad es que es un buen regalo- susurró Choumei-

-¿Eh?-

-Un día sin el Kyubi dando problemas- comentó Shukaku- No creo que haya un regalo que supere eso-

-¿AH?-

-Maldición. Kurama nos ha ganado- gruñó Son Goku-

-Hay que admitir que es un regalo muy bueno- comentó Kokuo-

-Pensad en los problemas que se libran los novios en su día especial- señaló Isobu.

-Naruto-kun ha sido muy listo por usar esa deuda que le debe Kurama- dijo Matatabi.

-Ahora no es necesario que nos preocupemos de que Hinata se ponga nerviosa por cualquier cosa que pudiese decir Kurama- se relajó Saiken-

-Por una vez, Kurama ha hecho una sabia elección- aseguró Gyuki orgulloso de su hermano.

Los ocho biju estaban relajados y riendo, sabiendo que el Kyubi no causaría ningún problema en la boda, que no reaccionaron a tiempo…

-¡IDIIIOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!- Gritó Kurama, molesto, enfadado, furioso.

Su grito provocó que el área donde estaban se sacudiera y que los demás Biju se cayesen de espaldas. Tras llegar la calma, los biju miraron molestos al Kyubi.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- preguntó Shukaku molesto, mientras se levantaba al igual que los otros Biju.

-Eso fue muy grosero, Kurama- se quejó Son Goku.

-¡Sois vosotros los que están siendo groseros! ¡¿Os habéis olvidado de que estaba aquí escuchando vuestras burlas?!- el zorro miraba molesto a los otros Biju.

-No nos estábamos burlando- aseguró Isobu- Nos pareció muy buena idea la apuesta que le debes a Naruto-

-No se me ocurre una idea mejor- dijo Matatabi.

-¡¿ME ESTÁIS JODIENDO?!- gritó Kurama.

-Otro punto a favor de esa idea- dijo Choumei- No se te escuchará decir palabras feas-

-Aunque eso nos pone en una gran desventaja- afirmó Saiken- Ahora nuestro regalo tiene que ser increíble-

-Pero estaréis de acuerdo de que no habrá regalo que supere al de Kurama- comentó Kokuo.

Kurama se molestó cuando los otros biju asintieron estando de acuerdo con las palabras de Gobi.

-Aunque seamos hermanos, os puedo lanzar tranquilamente Biju dama sin ningún remordimiento- gruñó el Kyubi.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el mapache con una pizca de burla- ¿Crees que podrías vencernos con tus Biju dama?-

-Por supuesto- aseguró el zorro- Soy el más poderoso de todos. Por algo tengo el mayor número de colas, Ichibi-

-¡ARGH! ¡OTRA VEZ EL TEMA DE LAS COLAS!- se enojaron el Ichibi y el Yonbi.

-Incluso ahora, sigues con la estupidez esa del poder basado en nuestras colas- comentó Kokuo- De verdad, no has cambiado nada-

-Cállate, Gobi- le gruñó Kurama al Sanbi- Solo eres la quinta más débil. Siéntete orgullosa-

Los biju sudaron una gota en la cabeza por la lógica del zorro orgulloso.

-Pero volviendo al tema- dijo Matatabi- ¿Qué regalo podríamos dar?-

La Nibi y sus hermanos empezaron a pensar, con la excepción de Kurama, que se estaba cansando de todo el tema de la boda.

-Es más difícil de lo que me imaginaba- afirmó Son Goku.

-Podemos descartar el dinero- dijo Kokuo- No creo que pudiésemos conseguir algo sin llamar la atención-

-¿Qué tal un objeto decorativo?- sugirió Saiken- A los humanos les gustan tener objetos en sus casas para darles, si no recuerdo mal, "cierto toque"-

-Perfecto. Avísame cuando vayas a una tienda y tengan que tirar las paredes para que puedas tener una posibilidad de entrar- se burló Kurama imaginándose a cualquiera de ellos intentando entrar en una tienda humana- Piensa antes de hablar-

-… C-Creí que sería una b-buena idea- Saiken intentó no llorar, pero se sintió mal al ver el error de su idea.

-Mira lo que has hecho, Kurama- acusó Kukuo molesta, mientras Matatabi intentaba consolar a Saiken-

-¿Qué? No es culpa mía que se haya olvidado de que con nuestro tamaño es difícil ir por ahí como si no hubiese problema- se defendió el zorro.

-Tranquila, Saiken- le susurraba Nibi a Rokubi. Aunque todos podían escucharla- Es Kurama. Haría falta un milagro para que saliese algo amable de su boca-

-¿Qué acabas de decir, Nibi?- gruño Kurama molesto por el comentario.

-Si pudiésemos hacernos más pequeños, podríamos…-

-¡Ni lo vuelvas a mencionar, Isobu!- gritó el Yonbi- ¡No quiero oír de nuevo esa absurda idea!

-Una vez escuché que algunos humanos dan cupones personales donde dan sus servicios como hacer un masaje o lavar los platos- dijo Choumei.

-Claaaro- dijo Kurama con tono de burla- Adelante. Intenta lavar esos pequeños platos. Da un masaje con esos dedos a sus cuerpos pequeños. Mejor aún. Limpia el salón mientras levantas el techo para poder entrar a la casa-

-Cómo tú ya tienes un regalo, puede burlarte de nuestras ideas ¿Verdad, Kurama?- afirmó Saiken ya tranquila y deseando vengarse un poco de su hermano pequeño.

-Bien dicho- dijo Shukaku feliz de la declaración de su hermana- Bájale los humos a ese estúpido zorro-

-De pronto, tengo ganas de lanzar a un mapache al agua- declaró Kurama viendo la reacción del mapache- ¿Quieres un baño, Ichibi?-

Esta vez, tuvieron que intervenir Gyuki, Matatabi y Choumei para intentar detener la pelea entre el zorro y el mapache. Después de que se calmase las cosas de nuevos, intentaron volver al tema del regalo, ignorando las miradas que se daban el Kyubi y el Ichibi.

-Se nos están acabado las opciones- afirmó Saiken preocupado.

-Kurama, ¿Sabes de algo que los novios necesiten?- preguntó el Yonbi.

-A mí no me metáis en vuestro dilema- declaró el zorro mirando hacia otro lado- Prefiero echarme una siesta-

-Se trata de un día muy importante para tu Jinchuriiki, zorro pulgoso- dijo Shukaku molesto.

-¿A quién llamas zorro pulgoso?- se molestó Kurama a punto de chocar cabeza con el mapache.

-Gyuki ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó Matatabi ignorando las burlas que se hacían el Kyubi y el Ichibi.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Gyuki- Pero parece que sin una idea de lo que puedan necesitar Naruto y Hinata, nos será muy difícil saber que regalo podrían gustarles- El Hachibi suspiró- Ojalá fuese tan fácil como cuando le transmitisteis a Naruto vuestros Chakra y pensamientos-

-…-

Shukaku dejó de mostrarle un dedo a Kurama, después de escuchar las palabras del Hachibi. Mientras que Gyuki seguía pensando en alguna idea para el regalo de boda, y Kurama pensó que era su oportunidad para alejarse, y echarse una siesta, los otros biju empezaron a procesar las palabras del pulpo. Después de unos segundos...

-¡ESO ES!-

Kurama y Gyuki se sorprendieron por el grito que dieron sus hermanos y hermanas.

-Es una idea genial, Gyuki- dijo Choumei contento.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Cómo no se nos ha ocurrido antes?- se preguntó Saiken emocionada por la idea.

-¿Ah?-

-Se nota que la idea viene de Gyuki. Es perfecta- afirmó Koukuo sonriendo.

-Es increíble que se nos olvidase esa posibilidad- declaró Son Goku molesto consigo mismo, pero contento por la idea de su hermano.

-Es una idea fantástica. No se me ocurre nada mejor- dijo Isobu emocionado.

-Lo has conseguido, Gyuki. Has dado con una fabulosa idea- afirmó Matatabi orgullosa de su hermano.

-Al final, quien hizo la pregunta, dio con la respuesta por si mismo- declaró Shukaku relajado de que se terminase el dilema.

-¿PERO DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁIS HABLANDO?- gritó Kurama molesto por la reacción de sus hermanos.

-… Siento preguntar- se disculpó Gyuki- Pero yo tampoco entiendo lo que ocurre-

-Lo que dijiste de cuando le transmitimos a Naruto nuestros Chakra- le aclaró Choumei-

-Cuando nuestros Chakra se conectaron, también nuestras conciencias lo hicieron- recordó la Nibi- No fue necesario palabras para comprender que lo que dijo Naruto-kun sobre querer ayudarnos era verdad-

-Y estoy seguro de que todos hemos pensado lo mismo- dijo Choumei emocionada por la idea.

-Kurama. Cuando Naruto dio parte de su Chakra y del tuyo a los miembros de la Alianza Ninja, dijiste que todos pudieron sentir las emociones de Naruto en los momentos críticos ¿verdad?- preguntó Son.

-¿Eh? Ah, Sí- respondió Kurama extrañado por la pregunta- Especialmente cuando ese Obito lo atacaba con palabras y aunque no quiera admitirlo, ese mocoso de Sasuke le ayudó a levantarse para seguir luchando- explicó el zorro recordando cuando el Shinju apareció- Naruto no quería volver a pensar en un "si hubiera" y todos pudieron sentir sus emociones y ver sus recuerdos-

-¿Y no fue durante el incidente de la luna, cuando Naruto y Hinata volvieron a conectar sus Chakra para derrotar al descendiente de nuestro tío?- comentó el Ichibi-

-Así es. Pero, ¿A qué viene que me preguntéis todo eso?- se extrañó el Kyubi.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?- preguntó Isobu- Gracias a lo que ha dicho Gyuki, hemos pensado en el regalo perfecto que podemos dar-

-¿Y se puede saber cual es?- preguntó el zorro, ignorando cómo se miraban los otros Biju.

Después de procesar toda la información, Gyuki comprendió cual era la idea que tenían sus hermanos para el regalo de boda.

-"Je. Me parece una idea genial"- pensó el pulpo, sonriendo.

-Parece que Gyuki ha comprendido nuestra idea- afirmó Kokuo al ver la mirada de su hermano.

-¿Pero de qué idea estáis hablando?- preguntó Kurama molesto de todo aquel misterio.

-Kurama- Gyuki consiguió la atención del zorro- Han pensado en que la transmitamos mediante nuestros Chakra a Naruto y a Hinata un mensaje de felicitaciones por la boda-

-¡Exacto! ¡Tú lo has dicho, Gyuki- exclamaron el Ichibi y el Yonbi contentos.

-¿AH? ¿Esa es vuestra idea?- preguntó Kurama- Qué ridiculez-

-Es perfecto- afirmó Choumei- Ya que no podemos ir a la boda, podemos felicitarles por la boda, de una forma original y que solo ellos dos sabrán-

-Sigue pareciéndome una idea absurda- comentó el zorro- Casi llega al nivel de cursilería sobre el amor, la amistad y todas esas chorradas que les encantan _solo_ a las mujeres-

-Eso fue un comentario feo- criticó Kokuo- Además, tú has tenido a dos mujeres como Jinchuriiki. Quizás se te ha pegado algo de esas "chorradas" que según tú, les encantan _solo_ a las mujeres-

-Por favor- suspiró Kurama burlándose por aquel comentario- Ellas eran Uzumaki. Más que mujeres, parecían ogras. Sé que incluso el idiota de Madara una vez se mojó los pantalones cuando Mito se enfadó con él. Y no quiero ni recordar la cantidad de mocosos tirados por las calles cada vez que Kushina se enfadaba- Kurama sintió escalofríos de solo recordar el mal genio que podían tener ambas mujeres, especialmente la madre de Naruto.

-De todas formas, nuestra idea es genial- afirmó Son- ¿No es así?-

Todos, exceptuando Kurama, asintieron. Ya estaba decidido el regalo de boda para Naruto y Hinata.

-Tsch. Sigo pensando que es una estupidez- comentó el zorro.

-No te preocupes, Kurama. No te excluiremos en nuestro regalo de boda- le aseguró Son, sabiendo que el comentario molestaría al Kyubi.

-De hecho, tú tienes un papel importante sobre este regalo- aseguró Matatabi imaginándose la reacción que daría su hermano.

-¿Un papel? No gracias. Prefiero echarme una siesta- dijo Kurama sin ningún interés en la idea que pudiesen tener los otros Biju.

-Tú encantará- aseguró Shukaku aguantándose la risa- Tú serás el mensajero-

-…-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!- gritó Kurama a un nivel que casi despertó a Naruto, si no estuviera muy cansado por todo el trabajo.

-Ya lo comprendo- comentó Gyuki- Necesitamos a alguien que reciba nuestros Chakra y que se los transmita a Naruto, que se los transmitirá a Hinata-

-Exactamente- afirmó Matatabi, sin sorprenderse de que Gyuki comprendiera más rápido que Kurama el comentario de Shukaku- En resumen, necesitamos un puente que conecte nuestros Chakra-

-Y ese puente eres tú, zorro- señaló el mapache al zorro.

-Pues este puente no piensa abrir el camino- dijo Kurama fastidiado- ¿Qué creéis que soy? ¿Un cartero? Hacedlo vosotros mismos-

-Kurama ¿Piensas incumplir la última petición del Sabio?- preguntó Son molesto por el comportamiento de Kurama.

-¿Q-Qué tiene que ver el viejo con todo esto? Cuidado con lo que dices, mono- amenazó Kurama furioso.

-Es verdad- recordó Saiken- Nuestro padre te encargó que dirigieses nuestras reuniones-

-Por lo tanto- continuó Kokuo- Tu deber es realizar lo que se decide en estas reuniones-

-Y lo que se ha decidido en esta reunión, es que tú, Kurama, darás a Naruto y Hinata el regalo de boda de parte de los Nueve Biju- terminó Choumei el comentario de sus hermanas.

Kurama sintió que se le atragantaba la garganta. Lo estaban acorralando en base a la última petición que le hizo el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, quien le dio vida a él y los otros biju, para cumplir un recado que para él era absurdo, de aquellos a quienes él llamaba hermanos. Su orgullo estaba siendo atacado, pidiendo justicia. Pero su orgullo no tenía oportunidad contra el amor y respeto que le tenia a su padre.

-… Tsch. No os quejéis si luego os ignoro hasta que esté satisfecho- dijo Kurama mirando hacia otro lado.

-En el idioma de Kurama, eso es un sí- dijo Matatabi satisfecha.

-¡Bien! ¡Es hora de preparar el regalo!- gritó el Yonbi emocionado-

-Yonbi, Ichibi- señaló Gyuki a al mono y al mapache- Ni se os ocurra transmitir mediante vuestro Chakra cosas cómo burlas al Kyubi o comentario que pongan nerviosos a Naruto y a Hinata-

-¿Por qué nos lo dices a nosotros?- preguntaron ambos molestos por la acusación.

Después de mucho esfuerzo, algunos problemas y nuevas peleas entre el zorro, el mapache y el mono, el regalo estaba listo para transmitírselos a la pareja. Pero el momento privado y emotivo entre el Kyubi y la feliz pareja, nunca llegará a conocerse, por la amenaza que daría Kurama a la pareja, justo después de darles el regalo.

-Si me entero de que alguien sabe lo que ha pasado en este momento, Naruto, voy a dejarte sin pelo, castrarte y hacerte expulsar todo el Ramen que intentes comer durante el resto de tu vida- amenazó Kurama, poniendo nerviosa a Hinata, y dejando pálido a Naruto.

Y con esto, termina la historia de otro pacífico día en el mundo ninja.

-"M-Me alegro de que a Hinata no le pase nada. ¿P-Pero por qué soy yo quien tiene que sufrir-dattebayo?"- pensó Naruto asustado.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Y terminado.** **La verdad es que ha sido un reto para mí escribir este fic. Es la primera vez que escribo a tantos personajes juntos y que sea muy larga la conversación. Espero que os haya gustado, y que fuese lo más realista posible (Aún me falta mucho por aprender)**

 **La idea de este one-shot me vino a la mente cuando estuve viendo un episodio de la boda de Naruto y Hinata. Viendo cómo los personajes se esforzaban para elegir un regalo, incluso ninjas de otras aldeas, llegué a hacer un comentario que era más o menos así "¿quiénes serán los siguientes? ¿Los biju?". Y empecé a pensar y a pensar, y al final decidí escribir un fic^^**

 **Parte de la inspiración fue basada en la autora TheZoe611, Zoe-chan, quien ha escrito el mundo de Naruto y sus personajes de una forma que a este lector/autor ha impresionado. Señalo que algunos detalles precisamente están basados en sus fics y en cómo ha escrito a los personajes (Espero que ese detalle haya gustado a la autora y los fans como yo que siguen sus fics).**

 **Si podéis, dejar un comentario. Me ayuda a querer escribir más, y también en buscar cómo mejorar mi escritura.**

 **Hasta la próxima^^**


End file.
